


Danganronpa V2 :: Hopes Awakening

by pixisanrios



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Danganronpa V2 - Freeform, Danganronpa fangame, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Male Protagonist, Minor Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other, POV Amami Rantaro, headcanons, im bored so, rantaro and tsumugi are the only canon danganronpa characters featured, rantaros game, spoilers in tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixisanrios/pseuds/pixisanrios
Summary: Danganronpa V2... The 52nd game of Danganronpa.. 15 students. One mastermind. Only one way out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa V2 :: Hopes Awakening

Everyday's exactly the same. its stay up all night because you cant sleep  
because you cant stop fucking thinking about how useless you are.

fall asleep again at 4pm and miss your entire day and you cant even stop yourself because its a habit at this point.

youre so used to it by now that its the norm for yourself. and it hurts so much that you're just wasting your entire life.

maybe id get to do something good with my life soon. go to school, make friends, get a job, *not* disappoint my family for once.

funny..im hilarious arent i..sometimes i feel like im the antagonist of my own story, just someone that causes others pain..

i shake off my thoughts and sit down in the chair closest to me.. i spin it a little bit. i like spinning chairs. theyre fun..i giggle a bit. 

i look to the right side of me and turn on the computer on the desk.

**time to find something productive to do with my life.**


End file.
